


strong, proud, fearless

by missmaryXDD



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaryXDD/pseuds/missmaryXDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was to become her husband and she was to become Queen. None of them knew how drastically all that would change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strong, proud, fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sasusaku month Prompt: Shadows ( July 16th)  
> Note: This story is very much inspired by Elia Martell's story in A Song of Ice and Fire and the novels/tv series themselves. You will also see one or two lines taken from that fandom.

They needed her family's money, the crown needed money and her family had lots of it. That was why she was marrying him, no more, no less. It was very much a political marriage, her marriage brought, not only money to the crown but also brought the north and with the north also came peace.

They had draped her in red, to represent the house she was about to enter. To show how good she looked in her family-to-be colors.

Mother had ordered many new fabrics, fabrics of blue, of gold, of green but mostly fabrics of red.

"You will look splendorous in this dress, my dear." Mother said, passing the dress to the maids so they could dress her.

Sakura noticed that they had tightened her corset more than usual.  _Mothers instructions for sure._

"When will they be arriving?" She asked mother.

"They could be arriving any time today but I don't think they would be so rude as to come for breakfast, it's not proper." Mother complained.

 _It's the King mother, he decides what is proper._  Alas she could not tell her mother that.

The maids had finished dressing her and Sakura analyzed herself in the mirror. The dress was quite breath-taking, a mixture of rosewood in the top and dark red in the bottom with a golden rose decorating the bodice.

Mother placed herself behind her, smoothing her hair. "You look quite breathtaking, my love."

_Yes, befitting a future queen, is it not?_

* * *

The royal family had arrived in the middle of the afternoon with great ceremony, all trumpets and drums and gold and everything they sang about in songs.

 _They look glorious, they don't look like someone who had a month's journey._ Was she going to be like this too when she became part of the family?  _Probably not, most likely is born with them already._

"Your majesty may I present my family." Papa said to the king. "My wife, the lady Kushina, my son and heir, Naruto." The King kissed mamas hand saying a curt 'My lady' and only briefly nodded for Naruto. "and my daughter, Sakura."

"Your majesty." Sakura greeted, giving the King her best smile. He kissed her hand, just like he had done with mother but Sakura felt his gaze linger on her.  _He's analyzing me. He and the prince both._ She had noticed.

They went inside after the introductions and they left her and the prince alone so that they could 'bond'.

Sakura showed him around and taught him northern tales, songs and costumes. The prince wasn't very talkative but he liked to listen, he was interested in learning more about his kingdom-to-be. He wanted to be a good king, she had learned.

They left within a fortnight and she was to leave with them, alone.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Sakura said. Naruto had wanted to join the royal guard to be with her, to protect her.

Naruto clenched his teeth. "He's…adequate I suppose. I would be lying if I said he was worthy of you but-"

Sakura cut him off by hugging him. "I shan't be so alone, I'll have my ladies with me."

Naruto snorted. "Your ladies…what will they defend you with? Needles?"  _Oh Naruto, you sweet fool. You'd never stand a chance._

She broke off the hug but his hands remained on her waist. "Perhaps, you have no idea how dangerous a needle can be." She was hoping to make him smile but his mouth never even moved.

Naruto's hands tightened around her waist. "You must tell me if he mistreats you, if he dares lay a hand on you and I'll-"

"Naruto." Sakura warned him. She didn't want to leave as much as Naruto didn't want her to but it wasn't her choice.  _I never had a choice at all._  "I promise I'll write often and I'll come visit, as much as I can."  _As much as I'm allowed to_. But she would never tell him that.

She was hoping he would drop the topic but Naruto could be persistent when he wanted to be. "Promise me." He insisted.

Sakura sighed. "I promise my overprotective little brother that he shall know if his sister is ever mistreated." She said, half japing, half serious.

That seemed to give him a little bit of comfort and he let her go.

Mother grabbed her hands, pulling Sakura to her. "I do believe you shall be happy with him." She said and Sakura had the sense that she was trying to convince herself. Nonetheless Sakura reassured her mother.  _This isn't easy for any of us._  "I shall mama."

Saying goodbye to papa was one of the hardest things Sakura had ever done, only now fully realizing that she wouldn't be living here anymore.  _This is no longer my home…._

As if hearing her thoughts papa pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear that this would always be her home.

_No papa, from now on my home is where my husband says it is._

* * *

The ride south had been long and tiresome. It had taken longer to go south that it had to go north as they had stopped more times and stayed with more lords. By now the whole kingdom knew of her betrothal so these stops were also to present the future queen-to-be.

The capital was nothing like she had imagined. Sakura had always imagined the capital to be large and cosmopolitan, full of jostling merchants, singers and painters, full of art, beauty and life. Instead she is met with a loud, dark, grey city where the acrid smell of fish and smoke lingers in the air.  _This city stinks_ , She thinks for herself.  _Of corpses and shit and blood._

* * *

They are married a month after and the Queen decided to hold the ceremony outside so that the whole city could watch.

Ino had made an intricate braid in hair while her other maids dressed her. She had then placed a diadem that matched her gold and white dress.

The doors opened, she straitened her spine, held her head high and walked towards her husband, the sea of people opening up for her.  _They are looking at me like I'm a piece of meat_. Sakura saw the king looking at her the same way.  _I'm no piece of meat_. She thought angrily. _I am a Uzumaki, I am strong, I am proud and I am fearless._

Sakura straightened herself once more and looked directly into the Kings eyes.

_I am strong._

She paid no heed to the whispers of the people around her as she took her betrothed's hand to walk up the steps together. The prince didn't raise his voice to say his vows, nonetheless it was echoed throughout the courtyard for everyone had shut up to listen.

Sakura does not stutter and she does not whisper. She says her vows gracefully, the calmness in her voice contrasting with the frenzy that was her heart but she holds her head high and her voice is heard.

_I am proud._

The priest declares them man and wife, her husband kisses her lips lightly and the crowd cheers. She takes her husband's arm as he escorts her to the ballroom and she gives them her best smile.

_I am fearless._

* * *

The feast lasted all day, spreading into the evening, inside and outside the castle. Sakura never once stopped smiling. She had socialized with the guests who mostly praised her beauty and congratulated her on her marriage and she had danced. The first dance with her husband, once with the king and several times with men she did not know and weather she had danced or talked with them she had made sure to memorize everyone's names.

Sakura was now dancing with a friend she had just made, Sir Chouji: the fat knight is what he called himself and fat he was but he was also funny, he made Sakura laugh the way Naruto used to make her laugh.

Her husband got up and walked towards them."Excuse me sir, my wife and I are going to retire." He said.

Sakura thanked sir Chouji and walked towards her room with her ladies in tow.

They undressed her completely, removing every piece of clothing and jewellery from her body and hair. They perfumed her a little before dressing her with her nightgown. When she was done her ladies allowed the priest in who said a few prayers, blessing her and then moved to bless the bed.

Her husband arrived with his steward and a few noblemen.  _The witnesses_. Sakura had almost forgotten about that part of the bedding.

They closed the bed's curtains after they both had got in.  _They are right outside those curtains, they aren't even going to leave the room_. Sakura's heart was pounding, she didn't know what to do or say.  _How do you behave? Nobody ever taught me that._

Her husband moved, he pushed the sheets back and placed himself on top of her. He pulled at the laces in the front of her nightgown and palmed her breasts, gently at first. _That feels...nice_. He stopped suddenly, looked at her for a little while and kissed her. His hands went to where her nightgown ended, removing it from her body. He kissed her lips again, then her neck and then her breasts.

Sakura gasped in pain when he entered her. He was slow but the first few thrusts were painful. The pain eventually subsided and gave way to pleasure as he increased the speed.  _It's finished_. He stilled, grunting then rolled of her to lay on the bed.

Someone pulled open the curtains and Sakura saw the curious faces of the witnesses trying to peek. She quickly brought the sheets up to her chin.

"Is it done?" The priest asked and Sakura could only nod. She knew her cheeks must have been red from the embarrassment.

They all clapped and slowly started leaving.  _What should I say?_  They were left alone and she had no idea what she should do next.

Her husband got up from the bed and pulled up his pants.  _That's it?_  She couldn't help but be disappointed. Contrary to what she was thinking her husband didn't leave, instead he sat down and poured himself a cup of whine.

"Come join me." He said, pointing to the chair in front of him. Sakura struggled to get out of bed without dropping the sheets. That made him laugh. "There's no need to hide yourself from me, we are husband and wife but if you feel more comfortable, put on your nightgown."

"Do you want wine?" He asked her when she was seated. Sakura nodded.

Her husband broke the silence. "My lady I...I don't know how to say this...well..."  _He's nervous._ Sakura realized.  _Perhaps as much as I am._  "I want to be a good husband to you, I don't want us to have a bad relationship with each other. I want this to work, for us and for the good of the kingdom, don't you agree?"

Sakura nodded.  _I couldn't have said it better myself_. "Yes, my prince."

"Sasuke." He said.

Sakura was confused. "What?"

"Call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke. I too want this to work. I do not know you and you do not know me and to compensate that I think we should be honest with each other."

Sasuke nodded. "Of course, my lady."

"Sakura." She told him.  _If I'm going to call him by his name he should call me by mine too._

Sasuke smiled.  _He has a beautiful smile_. "Well then, Sakura, right now I really want to take you out of that nightgown." He said as he pulled her into his lap.

They didn't even make it to the bed.

* * *

They always wore their hair up in the south. It was the southern fashion. So Sakura started wearing her hair up like a real southern lady, only wearing it down in for her husband. Turned out that her husband was a very passionate man. He would come to her chambers every night and they would make love all night, more often than not out of the bed.

It was a little hard for her to adapt to life in the south and especially to her new role as princess. Back at home she had liberty to wander around and to visit the city. As princess that liberty was limited, she had to always have guards with her and she couldn't go outside the city.

Sakura also was aware that now everyone was watching her, judging her actions, her words…

 _The sun's finally shining, perhaps I'll go to the city market today_. Winter was getting closer and the capital saw less and less days of sun these days.

"Leave." She recognized Sasuke's voice and turned in time to see her ladies getting out of the room.

"Husband, what a lovely surprise." Sakura said, getting up. She laid the cloth she was sewing on the bed and approached her husband.

Sasuke laid a paper on the table and looked at her. "What do you think?" He asked.

The paper was a map of the southern lands of the kingdom depicting a complex route to connect them to the capital.

"I think it will be expensive to construct." She told him. "But it's a good investment."

Sasuke's arms slipped around her waist and he kissed her cheek, placing his chin on her shoulder. "I think so too, I'm going to present the idea to father."

 _Will he accept it though?_  Sakura thought absently. In these past months she had noticed that the King tended to do things according to whatever mood he was that day.

She was put out of her thoughts by Sasuke's hand sneaking underneath her skirts to grab her tight.

"If you undress me, you are going to have to help me redress." She warned him, teasing.

"Who said anything about undressing you?" He said, slipping the other hand underneath her bodice to grab her breast.

 _Oh that feels so good_. Sasuke had slipped one finger inside her and Sakura arched her back from the pleasure.

He made her bend over the table and, pushing he skirts up, he entered her from the back.

"I should go show this to father." Sasuke told her, after they were finished, but in truth he was asking if she would mind that.

Sakura smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Go."

* * *

Sakura clapped as she watched sir Chouji unhorse his adversary.  _He's better than I had imagined._

"Sir Chouji has proved himself a quite capable jouster." Ino told her.

Sakura smiled at her.  _I'm going to check up Sasuke._

Only two guards were outside the tent.  _Strange._  The tent was empty when she entered it.  _Where could he be? It's not his turn yet._

"Where is the prince?" She asked the two guards at the door.

"He went to the kings tent, princess."

She thanked the guards and walked towards the kings tent. There was quite an audience inside and outside the kings tent, several curious people wanting to know what was happening.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I'll do what bloody hell I want! I'm the king!" He screamed at no one in particular. Sakura quickly caught up in what was happening.

"Leave, all of you, out." She commanded the people inside the tent to leave. They were quite reluctant to leave but it was the princess' command and they wouldn't dare to say no.

Sakura told the guards not to let anyone in.

"Oh my sweet daughter-in-law coming to my rescue." Sakura chose to ignore the sarcasm in the Kings voice. "Your dear husband and mother-in-law don't want me to participate in the jousting. The insolence, telling the King what he should do!"

Sasuke gave her an apologetic look, the queen looked utterly defeated. _I have to help them._

"Your majesty, I-"

The king cut her off. "Are you going to say something clever? Go on, say something clever." He started laughing.

 _What can I say? What should I say?_  "Your highness I believe that your son and wife are only concerned about your health."

That seemed to infuriate him more. "Are you calling me weak, girl?"

 _Oh god, I shouldn't have said that._  "No your majesty, I only meant…jousting is dangerous."

"Dangerous? You never seen war, you don't know what is dangerous." He stepped forward and for a moment she was afraid he meant to strike her.

 _He wouldn't…he wouldn't dare strike me, would he?_  But he retreated back again and threw his arms down, defeated.

"Fine, fine. I won't joust so that I won't hear your annoying voices complaining about it." He said, sitting down and pouring himself a cup of wine. "Now leave, all of you leave."

They wouldn't speak about it, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. They would go about their lives until the next time this happened.

Sakura unlaced her husband's armour and took it off him to massage his shoulders, hoping it would make him feel better.  _He hasn't said anything._  Her husband wasn't much of a talker, he would rather listen than talk but this silence was different.

She hugged his waist and kissed his neck.  _I'm here for you._

"It was the drinks, he had too much wine." He finally said and Sakura nodded. There was no need to linger on this topic.

"We should get you ready." She said, bending to get his armour but he grabbed her wrists.

"I think we should take advantage of the fact that you got it off me."Sasuke said, kissing her.

Sir Chouji rode forward, putting his lance away from her. "Would my princess give me the honour of wearing her favor?"

"My apologies, Sir, but I have already promised my favor to my husband." She told him, laughing.

"A bad placed bet, your highness, but it is my fault for not asking your radiance sooner." Sakura had to control herself not to burst out laughing.  _Your radiance? Where did that come from?_

"Do not look so glum sweet sir, perhaps in the next tourney you will be wearing my favor."

"Is that a promise, Princess?" He asked but instead of answering she waved him off, laughing. As much as she would like to continue their bantering, the tourney had to continue.

Her husband came next, all golden glory, to ask for her favor. Sakura took a piece of ribbon out of her hair and strapped it on his arm. "I wish you the best of luck, my love."

He smiled, turning the horse around.  _I hope he wins._

Sakura sat down and as Ino brought her a cup of wine, she noticed the girl didn't have her ribbon either. "Did you give your favor to Sir Chouji, Lady Ino?"

"I did, your highness." She said, blushing. How adorable.  _They would make a good couple, perhaps I could do something about it._

The joust between Sasuke and Sir Chouji had been hard, neither had unhorsed the other the first two rounds, but finally in the third round Sasuke had managed to unhorse the fat knight and win the tournament.

The master placed the flowers in the tip of his lance from him to crown the queen of love and beauty. Sasuke strode slowly forward as if looking for a lady to give it to. Some of the ladies were sighing as he passed, others were whispering and giggling.  _Look all you want, he's my husband._

Sasuke finally stopped in front of her and placed the crown of red roses on her lap.

"Thank you sir, you honour me."

"I would like my lady's kiss as a reward for winning the tournament for her." He said, lowering his lance.

 _Oh you would like a kiss, would you? That's bold of you my love._  Nevertheless she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

She heard people cheering and clapping and behind her one of the ladies commented on how sweet they were.

Sasuke placed his hand on her neck, keeping her in place. "That's not the sort of kiss I was expecting."

 _My sweet silly husband_. She only smiled at him and sat back down.

* * *

"My lady?" Ino called, entering the room. "A letter has arrived for you."

Sakura grabbed the letter Ino was giving her. "Thank you Ino. Draw me a bath, will you?"

Ino muttered a low 'of course' and retired. Sakura then looked at the letter.  _This has been opened._  They hadn't even tried to close it properly again, you could clearly see where the wax had been cut.

"Ino?" Sakura called. "Who did you receive the letter from?"

"Lord Orochimaru, my lady, why?" She asked, getting out of the privy.

"The letter was opened." Sakura answered, getting out of the room.  _Why would he open my letters? What are his intentions?_

She stopped in front of Lord Orochimaru's chambers. "Please inform Lord Orochimaru that I would like to talk to him, if he's not too busy." Sakura asked the guards at the door. They seemed hesitant but one of them took the initiative and went inside.

"Your highness, when have I been too busy to receive you." Orochimaru greeted her, kissing her hand.

"What is this?" She asked, thrusting the letter into his hands.

"Your highness, I believe it's a letter." He said.

 _Don't play with me old man._  "Why is it opened?" She asked and before he could reply, she spoke again. "Why are you opening my letters?"

Orochimaru was the picture of calm. "Your highness has to understand, these are just safety measures."

"Safety measures?"  _Do you take me for a fool?_  "For what? Do you think that there's a sword in that letter and it's going to kill me?"

The man even had the audacity to laugh. "What a silly notion, Your highness."

 _I must remain calm._  She shouldn't let him get to her. "Then what?"

"I make it my business to know, so I can protect the royal family." He smiled at her. "It is my job, after all."

 _He's spying on me_ , She realized.  _But why_? Sakura was sure she wouldn't get anything out of him but that didn't mean she would give up. "Don't open my letters." She threatened him and then left.

There were actually three letters, in a single envelope since Mama, papa and Naruto had all written something.

Mama's letter mostly said how proud she was of her, how heard the people talking about her.  _They love you!_  It said.  _Now the only thing that's left is an heir_.

Papa's letter had been shorter and he basically wrote of how he missed her. Naruto's letter was the longest. He had written about everything, from what he did during the day, to running the estates, to what he had been eating and drinking the moment he had written the letter. It made her feel like she was home again.  _I miss them all so much_.

Naruto mostly wrote about her well being, how she was, how were they treating her, how was her husband treating her...and he often wrote that he missed her.

 _I miss home._  She missed the liberty she had back at home, she missed her family and she missed being herself. Here she was a mask, she was the future queen and she was expected to behave a certain way, talk a certain way, walk a certain way...

* * *

"What do you know about lord Orochimaru?" Sakura asked uncle Kakashi.

Uncle Kakashi was papa's youngest brother, the last in the succession line. He had joined the royal guard when he was younger and had lived all his life in the capital.

"He is self-made man with money but from low birth. He has an estate in the south, given by the king, that he never goes to, he prefers the life at court and he has been the King's closest councillor for years as well as his friend although they have fallen out recently." Uncle Kakashi told her.

"Do you know why?" She had initially thought that he might be spying for the king but it seemed unlikely, she had always thought that the king didn't like him but...

"Indeed I do. When the King started looking for a bride for the prince, lord Orochimaru proposed a match between the prince and his daughter but the King refused him, saying that he would not marry his heir to a servants' daughter. Lord Orochimaru was so wroth that he renounced his place in the council and went back to the south."

 _Oh I see it now._  "Why is he back then, if he was so wroth."

Uncle Kakashi shrugged. "Nobody knows. But why are you so curious about him?"

"I think he's spying on me, he has been opening my letters and who knows what else. I could bet that he also has spies around." Sakura told him.

"That little snake, it's just like him to pull something like this. I will keep an eye on him, you have my word."

"Thank you uncle." Sakura smiled and kissed her uncle's cheek in goodbye.

 _He wants to depose me._  She knew that now and all of it made sense.  _He's trying to find some kind of flaw so that I can be put aside and he can place his daughter in my place._

* * *

"What's happening?" Sakura asked Ino when she heard shouting and screams.

"I don't know my lady." Ino had a panicked look upon her face, the screams had frightened her.

Sakura placed the linen she was sewing on the chair she was previously sitting on and walked towards the door. She wanted to see what was happening.

"Perhaps we shouldn't go my lady." Ino said, grabbing her arm.

"You should stay here if you are afraid to go." Sakura told her and left.

The shouting was coming from the throne room, she noticed as she descended the steps.

There was a man on his knees in front of the throne with two guards keeping him in place.  _Isn't that…It's Sir Kiba!_  She realized as she took her place at her husbands' side.

"Please your majesty, I didn't know! I swear! Warmth…I just…I just wanted warmth." He sobbed.

The king didn't seem moved at all. "You want warmth, traitor? I'll give you warmth. Burn him." The King said. "And let this be a lesson to your traitor family!"

 _No! You can't do that._  Sakura almost went to help the poor boy but she contained herself.  _He might burn me too._

Two hundred people and the room was silent as a crypt…except for the screams and the king laughing as the boy burned.

"What did he do?" She remembers asking her husband when they were alone.

He had grunted and for a moment she thought he wouldn't answer her as was usual whenever this happened. "He was caught buying firewood from the rebels."

 _Ah the rebels._  "And how do you know that?" She asked him.  _You could have done something._

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning to face her.

"How do you know he was buying from the rebels?"

Sasuke turned around again, placing his hands on the table. "He was a traitor."

 _Of course he was._  She couldn't bear to be near him now so she left.

_You could have done something._

Sakura wasn't expecting Sasuke to come to her bedchamber tonight but all the same she warned her ladies not to let him in.

"If my husband comes, tell him I'm indisposed."

She realized how hypocrite she was being, she could also have done something and she did nothing too, it wasn't his fault and yet… _and yet I still blame him for doing nothing._

* * *

"You wear your hair like a real southern lady now..." Naruto said. He had surprised her a few days ago by showing up in the capital, saying he came to visit and spend a few days with her.

 _No, Naruto, don't be like this._  "Naruto." She warned him but he paid her no mind and continued to speak. "I am not sure mother would like these new styles."

"Mother or you?" Sakura didn't have the patience to talk in metaphors.

Naruto looked at her and she could see that he was hurt.  _Why can't you understand? Why are you making this so difficult?_  "It's not good to forget where you come from." He said.

"You have to understand Naruto, this is my home now."  _I'm sorry but you need to hear this_. As much as it pained, he needed this, they both needed this. "I'm not coming back."

Naruto's face was a mixture of shock and pain. Sakura saw him grit his teeth as he got up from his place next to her.

"I see how it is." He said bitterly. "They have made you theirs."

"Naruto! Stop that!" Sakura couldn't believe what he was saying.  _What do you take me for?_

"No I won't stop, I won't stop, I-"

"What is happening here?" Sasuke had burst into the room.

Naruto shot him a glare. "Why don't you meddle in your own affairs?"

"This is very much my affair, this is my wife here." He said. "And you should know better than to upset her like this."

Sasuke came closer to her, placing one hand on her back and another on her growing belly. They had found out she was with child a few weeks after the burning incident.

Naruto grabbed his collar, threatening him. "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Stop it! Stop it, both of you!" Sakura said, placing herself between them but they wouldn't stop.  _I have to do something...perhaps._

Sakura walked slowly towards the bed and let herself fall on it, covering her face with her hands.

"It pains me so much to see you two like this..." She faked some sobs and they both stopped arguing and placed themselves next to her.

"Don't cry sweetheart, it's not good for you." Sasuke said, rubbing her shoulders.

She felt Naruto's hands on her knees and saw that he had knelt in front of her. "Sakura-chan, I promise I will be nice."

Sakura smiled.  _Fake tears always work._

* * *

Almost a year and a half after the wedding, her little daughter was born.

The birth had been a disaster, she had been two days in the birthing bed and at the end of the second day the physicians said that the baby was likely to die unless they cut Sakura's belly to release it, in which case Sakura was the one who would die. Sakura had shouted at them to save the baby but the decision wasn't hers to make.

They told her husband that he had to decide between the life of the mother or of the child. He never said anything.

There was no need to cut open her belly after all, with much effort, her little baby had been born.

She had seen the disappointment in everyone's eyes for the baby being a girl instead of a boy, instead of an heir, she saw it even in her husband's eyes but it didn't matter to her, this was her little baby.

She wanted to hold her baby but she was so tired, so, so tired.

"I want to name her after my grandmother." She had said to the lady with her baby. The lady gave her a nod and sad smile that she did not understood at the time.

She remembers nothing after that.

They told her she had been on the brink of death. She had lost a lot of blood during the birth and she had high fevers, she was likely to die.

But she didn't. They even sent letters to her family talking of her health. Mama and Naruto had come as quickly as they could but it still took a month for them to arrive.

When she recovered the first thing she did was to ask about her daughter.

"Where is Shizuka?" She had asked and the same lady gave her the same sad smile. She told her that the king and the queen had her daughter christened Reika.

* * *

"He dares to demand, demand!" The king shouted as he entered her room.

Sakura quickly picked up her daughter who had started crying.  _No, please, no._

He stopped in front of her bed, his face red with anger. "Aren't you going to get up? You have to bow to your king, woman!"

Sakura felt like she was about to cry, the shouts scared her and increased her daughter's crying. She had seen the King lash out like that many times but they had never been directed at her.

"Alas, your majesty, I am still recuperating and cannot get up."

"You really are not good for anything, not even for making children" He said, looking at her little girl. "You and your damn family think you can do whatever you like but I'll have you reminded that I am the king!"

 _Try to calm him, give him what he wants._  "Your majesty, I am sorry if I have done anything to offend you, I didn't meant it."

"You should be sorry girl, you and your family should be begging for forgiveness! Who does your father thinks he is to demand things from me?"

 _Demand? What has happened?_ Sakura didn't understand what he was talking about. "What?"

The King analyzed her for a bit and then laughed. "Oh you don't know? Let me enlighten you then, girl. Your dear papa sent me a letter demanding that you were brought home because he suspected you had been poisoned."

Sakura felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach.  _Oh god! How did this happen? I don't understand…why would papa…?_

"You have nothing to say?" She noticed that the King was getting angrier, she knew that she should say something but she couldn't speak, it was like her voice had left her.

"Please, your majesty, the princess has not fully recovered from the birth, she needs rest." Ino pleaded with the King.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" He screamed, pushing her into the ground.

 _Oh god, please!_  That was the only thought that came into her mind when she saw the King unleash his sword, pointing it to Ino's throat. He was screaming at Ino, then he was screaming at her, telling her to shut the damn child up or he would do it himself. Between her daughter's shriek, the kings' shouts and Inos' pleadings for mercy, the only thing she could do was call out for help.  _There are guards outside, they will come if they hear me._

And so they came, three guards and Sasuke and when they entered the room everything seemed to stop.

When Ino saw that the King had stopped she quickly got up and came to her side and sat next to her on the bed, sobbing. Sakura hugged her with her free arm, trying to comfort her.

Sasuke was leading his father away from the room murmuring that they had business to attend, that his presence was necessary. Her husband looked at her and their little girl before leaving.

"Are you alright, your highness?" One of the guards asked her and she nodded, allowing them to leave.

 _I thought he was going to kill us._  She broke down and started crying along Ino.

Her husband returned a few hours later when they were all more or less calm. He had managed to distract the king and calm him to the point where he didn't remembered what he was angry about.

"Don't, there is no need for you to get up." Sasuke said when he saw that she was about to get up.

Sakura nodded as she watched him sit down on the bed and look at their daughter.

"What happened?" He asked her. Sakura knew that he was talking about earlier.

"I don't know, he just came here and started talking of a letter my father had sent and that he demanded things from him…" She didn't complete her sentence, she was hoping that he would explain it better.

Sasuke sighed and she knew he had understood what she wanted. "A letter came, while you were ill, supposedly from your father. It said something like we should send you back home immediately or he would raise the north in rebellion and he stated his reason as being that you were poisoned, et cetera, et cetera."

"That doesn't make any sense, why would papa do something like that? It isn't like him at all." She told him.  _This is all so strange._

Sasuke turned towards her and grabbed her hands. "I, too, think that this is very strange but you can rest assured that I will investigate. You should rest now, my love. It has been a tiring day." He said, kissing her hand.

Sakura turned in the bed to watch him leave. He couldn't stay with her now but he would come back later, to sleep.

She was almost asleep when her little girl started crying and Sakura picked her up to breastfeed her. This would be the first time that she breastfed her daughter. They had brought a wet nurse for her but she wasn't here so Sakura took her chance.

 _This is not papa's doing but who did? And why? What are they hoping to achieve with this?_  She was trying to think of the people who could be doing this.  _Could this be Orochimaru?_  He had returned to the south again after the burning incident and there had been no word of him these past months.  _But if it was him, what are his motives? I don't think war would be what he wanted…Perhaps it was the Inuzukas, they have the motive…yes, that makes sense._  They alone don't have the strength but if they united with the north…

Later that night she had discussed her theories with Sasuke and he had agreed with her, saying that it was likely and that they would keep an eye out for that.

* * *

Her second child had been born five years later, Ryuu he had been called, after the great conqueror.

There was a sense of accomplishment after he was born, a sense that her duty was done. A king without an heir was nothing. A queen that couldn't give the king an heir was less than nothing.

And all was well in the kingdom. At least that what they told the world.

There had been no rebellions, no attacks, no wars. The Inuzukas' were peaceful and nobody knew anything of Orochimaru after he had enclosed himself inside his castle. But all was not well within her castle. The king had only gotten worse this past years, his crisis, that before had been occasional, now happened regularly, almost every week, sometimes more than once in a day.

Thankfully he no longer burned anyone. Sasuke had decided that everyone up for judgment would be judged by him and a few council members of his choosing and he had named her one of those councilors. That had shocked the other council members of course, they could not imagine what a woman would be doing there but Sasuke's decision was final. He had always welcomed her council and opinions and he wanted her there.

* * *

"War. They are raising their armies," The messenger says. "the Inuzukas' declare war."

They are all on the throne, the royal family and the guards and everybody is watching, waiting for the Kings' reaction. They would be easy enough to defeat, if they were on their own but half the south had joined them, according to the messenger.

After a quick talk with his father, Sasuke exits the room.  _To prepare for battle, I suppose, send letters, call papa…_

War…war was something that belonged in the books, in the songs but there were no wars in real life, there were small rebellions here and there that were quickly crushed but not war, never war.

Sakura heard the words but she feel like this is not real, it cannot be. Only a few hours ago she was breastfeeding her baby boy and playing with her baby girl and now they were at war.

The King dismissed everyone and the men went to prepare for battle, they were to take them unawares, strike before they knew they were coming. Only a few would remain to protect the royal family and the city.

She bid goodbye to her uncle and her husband a few hours later, with her son on her arms and her little daughter clutching her hand.

Sasuke kissed Reika's cheek, then Ryuu and finally her.

"I'll see you soon, my love." He said.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

They had lost, the messenger informed them. Lost, the prince was dead and they were marching to take the capital.

The throne room went silent after the messenger talked. You could see in the kings face what was going through his head, the grief, the sadness…

The queen moved from her stop next to Sakura and walked towards the king.  _To comfort him I suppose._ But the king raised his hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Stay where you are woman."

In the back of her mind Sakura knew she should be afraid, that when the king started talking like that…but she was also grieving.  _Lost…dead…take_. Those words resonated in her head.  _My husband lost, my husband is dead._

She had loved him and he had love her and she was supposed to be queen and they were supposed to grow old together and now… _Now he's dead and I am nothing._

No, her son would still be king, he was still the heir.  _My children are not safe here._  She realized, startled.  _I have to take them out of here._

Sakura moved to get out of the throne room, to get her children and leave the capital but the king noticed her movements and stopped her.

"You stay here." He said. "Don't think I have forgotten that your father never came to help my son." The way he was talking gave her shivers.

She was going to protest but he stopped her again. "Oh I know, sweet daughter-in-law, I know of your fathers hand in all this. He wants it all, he always wanted it all." Then he started laughing.

 _He's mad._  Sakura had never allowed to say it but now there was nothing to lose.  _He's mad and he can't see the truth. He's dooming us all, papa won't get here in time._  She couldn't help but pity the poor man but she had no time for pity, she had to get her children out of the capital.

 _He's putting his heir at risk, I have to tell him that, I have to make him understand._  But before she had the chance to speak he cut her out.

"You stay here." He said and she had never hated anyone more.

* * *

They had come when she was breastfeeding Ryuu. She heard the screams outside her chamber and she knew, she knew they had come.

Sakura had told her little girl that if she ever were to hear screams she should run and hide, hide wherever she could.

 _Even if they find her, she's only a girl, they wouldn't harm her._  Sakura convinced herself.

She was about to hide Ryuu when a monster tore down her door and entered her bedchamber.

The man was huge and dark, his clothes, his hands and his sword were stained with blood. She was afraid, how could she not be? But there was no way she was going to let anyone harm her children while she was alive.  _I am an Uzumaki._

_I am strong._

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, the man walking towards her and Sakura protectively cradling her baby against her chest.

_I am proud._

The man violently ripped her little boy from her hands and slammed his head against the wall. For a moment she felt like she was going to scream and vomit and cry but then she realized she wasn't afraid anymore. She had no fear now, she had nothing, she was empty of feelings but revenge.

Sakura attacked him.

_I am fearless_


End file.
